Japanese Patent Application publication No. 2013-68659 discloses a fixing device for thermally fixing developer image onto a recording sheet. The fixing device includes a tubular fixing belt, a nip plate in contact with an inner peripheral surface of the fixing belt, a pressure roller for nipping the fixing belt in cooperation with the nip plate, a stay supporting the nip plate, and a cover covering the stay.